Love and Loss
Dialogue * Doug "Is that you, Cross?" "We were just discussing what to do with all the stuff that Lao left behind." "His rifle... His protective gear..." "Shirts... Jackets... Bed... Blankets..." "A bottle of expensive liquor and a framed photo of his family..." "Saiden and Shingo might get their old bodies back and come home one day, so their stuff is fine." "But Lao..." "Anyway, what do you think we should do with it?" * Cross ** Dispose: Suggest it be thrown away. *** Doug "Oof. That's some harsh judgment." "The director general said the same thing." "He thought there was a possible danger from Ganglion items that might be mixed in with his personal effects." "And he also wanted to clear the room for a new BLADE recruit." "But just tossing all this stuff seems so...sad." "I think I'm going to have it stored somewhere." "That was actually Vandham's suggestion, so it should be good enough for now." "Still, I think I may just hold on to this picture." ** Keep: Suggest that Doug leave everything alone. *** Doug "Yeah, I know what you mean." "I wish we could do that." "I know that if he ever was able to come home, he'd really appreciate all his stuff still being here." "But the BLADE barracks are crowded enough as it is." "And we need to clear out his room so that another BLADE can use it." "We can't afford to turn the room of every fallen BLADE into a shrine." "I wonder if it'd be okay if I took all his stuff and had it stored somewhere..." "At the very least, I'll hang on to that photo for him." ** Plunder: Ask Doug if you can have the booze. *** Doug "Are you serious?!" "Come on. This is no time to be joking around." "I was planning to take that booze for myself!" "Heh heh." "Seriously, would you mind if I took it?" "The rest of this stuff will probably all be seized and disposed of one way or the other." "But I could hold on to the bottle for him, and then if he ever did come back..." "I dunno. Maybe me and him could drink it together." "I should probably hang on to that photo, too." * Doug "Look how happy his family looks..." "We all left our families behind when we boarded the White Whale." "And don't take this the wrong way, but we can't allow ourselves to forget that we bear a great responsibility to those we sacrificed in order to reach this planet." "I'm going to work hard to honor Lao and his family. And I'll do it by fighting to survive here on Mira!" "I hope you'll help me in this endeavor." "Speaking of which, I think you should take his weapon and armor. That's better than letting them go to waste." "Don't worry. If just a couple of things go missing, I'll get chewed out and that'll be the end of it." You received all of Lao's gear. (END) Category:Doug Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X Heart-to-Hearts